The present invention generally relates to an electrical switch and more particularly, to a two-directional or bi-directional switch for a two-wheeled motor vehicle or motor cycle and the like having a control knob for a contact holder adapted to slide in a first direction and a second direction intersecting the first direction approximately at right angles therewith, and is so arranged that the sliding movement in said first direction is guided by a guide plate, and the sliding movement in said second direction is guided by guide means for guiding said guide plate, while engaging means is provided respectively between the guide plate, contact holder or control knob and guide means so as to prevent said control knob from unduly moving from a predetermined position in either of said first and second directions, thereby to maintain an expected switch functioning.
Conventionally, in a two-wheeled motor vehicle or motor cycle, for example, a direction indicating switch and a dimmer switch for the head light change-over are arranged to be actuated by corresponding two knobs thereof, thus being not only considerably bulky in size, but having a complicated construction, with a certain problem remaining to be solved in the operability thereof.